1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch-type mobile terminal formed with a metal case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, furthermore, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the portable terminal.
In general, mobile terminals are formed at a size that can be held by a user's hand, and the user typically carries a mobile terminal by holding it or putting it into his or her pocket, bag, or the like. However, when a phone call or text message is received by the mobile terminal in a state that the mobile terminal is located in a bag, a pocket, or the like, the user is frequently unable to recognize it.
Taking the circumstances into consideration, an auxiliary device configured for performing a short-range radio communication with a mobile terminal to notify the reception of a phone call or text message to the user may be applicable. The auxiliary device may be implemented in the form of an accessory for the mobile terminal, and may be also implemented in the form of a watch that can be worn on the user's wrist.